


Bring It On, Baldy.

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Season/Series 10, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little pranking moment to interspace the brothers' daily burden of angst!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring It On, Baldy.

Dean grinned. It seemed like years since he'd engaged in a prank war with his kid brother.  
True, plenty of water had passed under the bridge since then, and they were no longer the spring chickens they used to be, but this was too good a chance to miss.

Sam had practically challenged him with his... "Stay out of my room, Dean!"

"No way Sammy. This is war." Dean muttered under his breath as his brother slammed the heavy outer door behind him.

:

Dean felt a weight lift from his heart, he realized how much he missed those days, the bitching, the two of them together on the road... no the three, Sam, him and the Impala, before the Men of Letters, before the bunker...... well before a lot of things...

"Enough reminiscing Winchester! Get with the here and now," he chided himself.

 

He walked down the same corridor he'd prowled as a demon when stalking Sammy, but this time there was only a gleeful childish mischievousness in his heart. Mentally browsing through all the pranks he'd used on Sam, he chose the sweetest and prepared his little surprise.

:

 

"Deeeeaaaan...!" Sam's furious roar echoed through the halls. "What the hell! You're a moron. You know that, don't you! Way past the age of putting itching powder in my pants. I'll get you back for this. You.....you.... just wait and see!"

Dean smirked beatifically and made a bee-line for the bathroom. Better to give his little brother time to cool down. He grabbed the latest issue of Busty Asian Beauties and closed the door behind him just before a wrathful Sam thundered into the library!

"You can't stay in there forever, Dean. You'll have to come out sooner or later and when you do...!" Sam threatened.

On the other side of the door Dean chuckled. There was nothing more hilarious than a pissed-off Sammy!

:

The end


End file.
